Ha llegado el final
by Nytro-Ace
Summary: Deku lo sabe desde el momento en que despierta. Ha llegado el final. Shoto lo acompaña (igual como lo ha hecho esos sesenta años).


Deku lo sabe desde el momento en que despierta. Su respiración es superficial, y raspa su garganta. Su mano, envejecida por los años, arrugada y manchada, contrae débilmente las sábanas. Son de algodón. La seda irrita la piel de Shoto.

Shoto. Duerme a su lado, su pecho levantándose ligeramente con cada respiración. Aunque haya pasado el tiempo, el rostro de Shoto no deja de ser maravilloso. Aunque tenga ligeras arrugas en el contorno de los ojos, en su mandíbula. E incluso su cabello, su lado antes rojizo ahora canoso, completamente uniforme en el tono blanco. Para Deku, no hay nada más bonito.

Siente la tentación de despertar a Shoto y avisarle que se siente mal, que se le dificulta abrir los ojos y respirar es una tortura. Pero no lo hace. No quiere ser egoísta y hacer sufrir a Shoto. Él no escoge esa opción. En vez de eso, se levanta de la cama soportando los dolores que se le vienen encima, y va a sentarse al jardín trasero, encima del húmedo césped bien cortado que su pareja cuida con tanto esmero.

Es temprano. Deku ve el amanecer, observando el sol que surge desde el este, como cada mañana. Lleva setenta y seis años viendo ese sol.

Cierra los ojos. Intenta no llorar. Es natural. Todos deben partir alguna vez. Él ya es mayor, su ciclo ya debe acabar. El One For All ha sido traspasado a otra persona hace mucho, a una joven que se ha convertido en el nuevo Símbolo de la Paz. La era del Pro Hero Deku ha terminado, y la de Izuku Midoriya, pronto va a finalizar.

—¿Izuku? —una mano se apoya en el huesudo hombro de Deku. Al levantar la vista, Shoto tiene esa mirada dirigida hacia él. Sus ojos de distinto color irradiando amor, cariño y confianza. La mirada que ha visto desde los dieciséis, cuando notó que Shoto le quería de verdad. El recuerdo es difuso, pero el sentimiento sigue.

—Buenos días, ¿dormiste bien?

Shoto sonríe un poco y se sienta junto a él, reclinando su cabeza en el hombro de Izuku. Es cálido, y tan real. Izuku aún no puede creer que ese hombre tan increíble, un prodigio, haya decidido pasar el resto de su vida junto a él.

—Sí, lo hice a pesar de tus ronquidos —Izuku siente sus mejillas de viejo arder y Shoto suelta una risa áspera—. ¿Por qué estás aquí?

—Quise ver el sol. Creo... que es un día especial.

Shoto no responde. Se limita a levantar la cabeza y mirar a Izuku en silencio. Frunce un poco sus cejas, un brillo de "no-sé-qué" en sus ojos.

—¿Está todo bien?

Izuku no puede mentirle. No puede hacerlo, en especial a él. Así que aprieta los labios con fuerza, y las lágrimas comienzan a derramarse, cayendo por sus mejillas y muriendo en el césped. Shoto parece alarmado, una expresión de miedo en el rostro. Hace mucho que Izuku no llora. Sus manos, una fría y otra caliente, acunan el rostro de Izuku. Lo obliga a mirarlo.

—Y-yo... no quiero... no quiero dejarte...

—¿Izuku?

Izuku solloza, su llanto ahogándole y cortándole la respiración por unos instantes. Ya era difícil inhalar, ahora es casi imposible.

—Esta noche iré a dormir y no volveré a despertar.

Eso es todo lo que dice. Es como si el planeta dejara de girar. Saberlo es una cosa. Decirlo en voz alta es hacerlo más verídico, y una sensación de miedo le sube por el estómago. Shoto se queda sin aliento. Su largo flequillo blanquecino cubre sus ojos al agachar la cabeza, respirando con fuerza, tan bruscamente que Izuku puede escucharlo a la perfección, aún cuando sus oídos llevan años fallando.

—Entonces habrá que aprovechar el día.

Izuku le mira atónito cuando vuelve a levantar la mirada, sus ojos húmedos de lágrimas no derramadas. Shoto sonríe, esa sonrisilla secreta que sólo le dedica a él. Si hubieran tenido hijos, Izuku habría rezado porque sus pequeños tuvieran esa sonrisa. Pero no los tuvieron, porque son hombres. A pesar de eso, han enseñado cosas a muchos niños con sueños de héroes, y algunos han quedado en los corazones de ambos. Fueron héroes, fueron símbolos. Y ahora son dos ancianos. Y uno va a irse. Quizá el otro no aguante mucho más antes de marcharse también.

—¿Qué quieres hacer? —pregunta Shoto, una de sus manos apartando uno de los rizos grisáceos de Izuku de su rostro.

—Sólo quiero estar contigo.

.

.

.

Se pasan todo el día acurrucados en el sofá, cubiertos con una vieja manta medio deshilachada de All Might. Ven vídeos por la televisión. Incluso se atreven a ver noticias muy antiguas, de cuando eran más jóvenes y eran el estelar en los noticieros. Shoto aparece en la pantalla, implacable en su traje azul y botas blancas, levantándose en hielo y ardiendo en fuego contra la villanía. Deku en su traje verde y la capa blanca, repartiendo golpes y sonriendo, infundiendo esperanza a todos los que necesitaban de un héroe. Dos personas con el mismo objetivo que se amaban entre sí. Y se siguen amando.

Pero no sólo se observan a ellos mismos en sus mejores épocas. También a Uravity, a Ground Zero, a Red Riot. All Might. Creati y Froppy. Ingenium. A todos sus antiguos compañeros. Hasta Endeavor.

No todos siguen vivos. Kirishima murió a sus treinta y ocho, emboscado por villanos. Bakugo no llegó a tiempo para salvarle. Ground Zero desapareció por un tiempo de las cámaras y luego regresó más salvaje que nunca, dispuesto a acabar con todo aquel que le enfrentase. Sigue en pie, y si bien ya no pelea, es un gruñón cascarrabias como siempre. Pero es ese gruñón cascarrabias que todos los meses le tinta el cabello de rojo a su hijo adoptivo, porque los dos aman ese color.

Creati sufrió una lesión en batalla que la obligó a dejar la lucha y su sueño de heroína, pero encontró su pasión en la enseñanza. Se dedicó a inculcar valores y conocimiento a futuros héroes en la U.A. Uravity pudo ayudar económicamente a sus padres. Hasta se casó con Ingenium. Ambos fallecieron hace un par de años, pero dejaron dos hijos que llaman "abuelo" a Izuku y "tío" a Shoto. Es gracioso.

—Nunca llegué a ser tan grande como All Might —susurra Izuku, admirando ese viejo vídeo de su antiguo héroe y mentor salvando a aquellas personas. Ese vídeo que le había inspirado el deseo de ser como él, a sus escasos cuatro años.

—Lo fuiste. Pero fueron grandezas diferentes. Él fue fuerte y dio paz como uno solo, tú fuiste fuerte también y lograste que todos creyeran que podían ser héroes también. Que todos podíamos ayudarnos entre nosotros.

—A veces lo extraño.

Shoto besa la cabellera de Izuku. Hace tanto que ha perdido su tonalidad verdosa. Sin embargo, sigue caótico, rizándose en lugares extraños, y humanamente imposible de cepillar.

.

.

.

—Es hora.

Un ruido escapa de la boca de Shoto, antes de cerrar los ojos y abrirlos de nuevo, determinado. Ambos se encaminan a la cama, Shoto sosteniendo de un brazo a Izuku, negándose a soltarlo en lo absoluto. Cuando Izuku se acuesta de lado en la cama, Shoto se acomoda de frente. Deku no le dice que se duerma, porque sabe que Shoto no lo hará. Así que en vez de eso, entrelaza sus manos. Izuku sonríe, quitándole el aliento a Shoto, porque es esa sonrisa. La que lo enamoró hace sesenta años y unos cuantos meses. Entre lágrimas, Izuku sonríe.

—Te amo —la voz de Shoto se quiebra pronunciando las últimas sílabas, pero no llora.

—Yo también —responde Izuku, feliz de saber que lo último que ve en su vida es la cara de Shoto.

.

.

.

Shoto no duerme esa noche. Cuando Izuku se duerme, él sigue despierto. La respiración de Deku es pausada y profunda. Un leve ronquido, muy suave, se escucha. Ese ronquido del cual Shoto se queja a veces. Ya no podrá hacerlo más. Se siente tan impotente y a la vez tan miserable. Ha vivido sesenta años amando a Izuku y no quiere dejarlo. Quiere pasar una eternidad con él. Seis décadas no son suficientes.

Y de pronto, la respiración de Izuku se detiene. El ronquido desaparece.

Shoto cierra los ojos. Sus manos aún están entrelazadas.

Cuando llega la mañana, Shoto no quiere levantarse. El rostro de Izuku frente a él es pacífico, tranquilo. Está allí, quieto, como si sólo durmiera. Pero su pecho no se mueve.

No va a despertar nunca más.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Notas finales de autora:**

jajaja no voy a escribir nunca más un fanfic donde Izuku o Shoto mueran porque me pongo sensible y termino llorando horrible.


End file.
